earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Trayssa
Physical Description Trayssa seems young for her people, and wears fairly heavy armour. She carries herself with a sort of melancholy state. She seems to be sad and passive when left to her own devices. She has a shortsword seemingly made of odd bits and pieces of something mechanical and a mechanical looking buckler strapped to her back. Personality Trayssa is a devotee to the Light, and as such she helps the poor and weak wherever possible. Despite being sad and melancholy a lot of the time, when she engages an enemy in battle, is asked to heal the weak, the poor, she does it with fire in her eyes and holy words upon her mouth. Despite having the ability to heal the poor and the weak, Trayssa used to prefer to wield her greatsword and smite evil and enemies of the light. She prefers fighting daemons and the undead over all other foes, and takes great pride and joy in purging the various Scourge infested areas in the world. Now, however, she is tired of all the senseless fighting, all the senseless killing, and instead labours to save those who are at death's door, heal those who require healing, aiding those in need of assistance, and rescuing those in dire danger. Trayssa will treat everyone she meets with respect unless they are openly hostile, in which case she will generally ignore them. Due to the fact that she is an exile of Silvermoon, Trayssa has a more suicidal outlook on life. She will accept 'suicide' missions, and throws herself headfirst into battle. She trusts in the Light to see her through battles, and knows that when it is her time to die, she will die regardless of what she does. The Light protects. Due to her ordeal with the box in Sun Rock Retreat, Trayssa is now very timid and meek, and will jump at any loud noise, but most of all, hates to be in any enclosed space that's dark. She will do anything to get out of such situations, and avoids those sorts of places like the plague. History Trayssa is an exile of Silvermoon, and has fought in many places over her short ninety years so far. Early Life Trayssa was born into a noble family in Silvermoon City prior to the First and Second wars. When the Second War rolled around, Trayssa was sixty nine years of age. She fought with the High Elf rangers until the orcs were repelled, after which her family forbid her from continuing with the army, and she returned to civilian life. Even from an early age, Trayssa showed promise with the arcane arts. However, all that she had wanted was to help the weak and poor, and this did not sit well with her family. After a particularly heated argument with her parents three years after the conclusion of the Second War, she was cast out of her home, and told on no uncertain grounds that if she was seen in Silvermoon again, she would be executed. At the age of 73, she was exiled from the only home she had ever had. The Third War Trayssa spent the Third War sequestered away in Stormwind. She spent that time with the Church of Light, learning of the Light, and finding that she enjoyed learning of it. However, her lack of discipline and rebellious streak meant that she was asked to leave the Church of Light. She complied, and left on good terms with the Paladins and Priests of the Church. Trayssa initially worked in Elwynn Forest as a wandering healer, but as the war up in the North intensified, she decided to move back, closer to her homeland. However, she arrived back too late to be of assistance, discovering that in the time she had taken to return north, the Scourge had already overwhelmed Lorderon's defenses, and the kingdom she arrived in was a pale shadow of its former self. Despite having been exiled by her people, Trayssa decided to give assistance to Prince Kael'Thas' new Blood Elves, under the alias of Thelania Dawnstrider. During her tenure as a priest, Trayssa felt the pangs of withdrawal from magic, and she was assailed with strong withdrawal syndrome. Post Third War and the World of Warcraft Just prior to Kael'thas' departure to Outland, Trayssa slipped away from the Blood Elf host quietly. Still under the alias of Thelania, Trayssa returned to Silvermoon City, lying low for a while before applying to learn the arts of the Blood Knight. Having been a devotee to the Light before her initiation, Trayssa was one of the few who revered the power she was using. This charade continued for three years and Trayssa took part in the draining of magic from the local wild life and such, until Velen restored the Sunwell. At that time, she had been patrolling around Silvermoon, however, several days after the Sunwell was restored, Trayssa had to flee Silvermoon City as she had been seen and recognised by a member of her family. After that, Trayssa wandered in the Plaguelands, killing any undead that came near her and hunting out larger and larger undead to kill and purge. Eventually, her wandering brought her to Stratholme, and she made several forays into that city before she was turned back by the undead in there, crawling near dead from that place. In her torturous ride back to Light Hope's Chapel, Trayssa saw visions of her family killed by undead and daemons. When she returned to the Chapel, she received a letter from Silvermoon City, stating that her family would die unless she could provide information on the new upstart clan in Stonetalon Mountains; the Dragonreaver Clan. If she succeeded, she would be brought back into the fold. If she failed, she was doomed to die alone...and her family would die as well. Thus she took her sword and departed for Kalimdor. Once she arrived, she took a few scouting views of the area before starting to spy, taking a scroll of Dragonreaver troop deployments. Unfortunately, she was seen by one of the Clan, and was captured as she eavesdropped on a conversation between the Chieftain, his mate and an ambassador from the Warsong. Captive of the Dragonreaver Clan She is currently held by the Dragonreaver, and will continue to be held as such until such time as she is executed or set free. After being tortured for information that she refused to give, the Dragonreaver Clan kept her in their 'inn', and when she was caught trying to eavesdrop on a conversation again, she was chained and watched almost constantly. A member of the Dragonreaver Elite-Guard named Ralkar Blackwolf came up with a cunning plan to get her to talk, after seeing her crack under a week's worth of being chained, giving up her journal and orders to Ther'kha the Wyrmreaver. Ralkar saw that she dislikes small, enclosed spaces, and therefore used this to his advantage. Ralkar put the elf into a box and then set that box afloat in the lake at the centre of Sun Rock. Closed in the dark and up to her neck in water, Trayssa cracked and begged to be let out. Ther'kha had some fun kicking the box into deeper water and upending it, but in the end, decided to hang her box from the second floor of the inn. Crushed mentally and physically, the young elf was let out of her new prison by the same orc who had devised it, and is now currently in debt to Ral'kar Blackwolf. Ral'kar has enlisted her help in tracking down and killing a Blood Elf Death Knight named Kreyvian, telling her that he wanted to turn Silvermoon into a city of the dead with himself as king. Current Activities Recently, Trayssa has begun making short trips into Silvermoon City as she searches the Plaguelands and Elven lands for signs of Kreyvian. She knows it's probably a bad idea, but no one has apprehended her yet. During her time in Silvermoon, Trayssa bumped into a Death Knight by the name of Luinanna, who convinced her to take a week off in the city. During her stay, Trayssa was once again exposed to Blood Elf culture, this time in the guise of a magister. During her stay, she met Kota, an orc whom was strange to her; he did not hate the elves. Luinanna also was very nice to her, and for a time, she was happy. However, after several 'incidents' during her stay in Silvermoon City, one of which left her unconscious, she sneaked out of the city, ending up in Orgrimmar after a long journey. There she once again met Kota, this time with another Death Knight named Rekragar. After meeting this slightly odd Death Knight, Trayssa's fortunes changed. Ever seen as an unlucky elf, ever since meeting Rekr, her luck has changed drastically. The first two orcs to ever be nice to her invited her to dinner, and acknowledged her strength. She was deeply touched by this experience, and her view on the orcs has changed. Trayssa traveled with the intrepid pair of orcs across Azeroth and to Outland, though the whole time the specter of her duty to Ral'kar Blackwolf loomed. Rekr constantly tried to cheer her up, but still her duty to Ral'kar came before her new friends. Despite shedding blood with the two orcs and patching Ral'kar up more often than not, she still was ever on the look out for Ral'kar's message. It came, but after a long while, and after the trio had started cleansing Outland of much of its trash and vermin. Trayssa was told to keep watch in Shattrath City, though when Kreyvian never showed up, she left the matter in the hands of her companions in the Aldor, and returned to Azeroth, Silvermoon City to say goodbye to Lui. It was during her brief return to the city that she discovered that, while it was Lui who had been so nice to her when she was there last, she was also the one who had been responsible for her misfortunes in her previous visit. Lui was an experiment of the Lich King who lived off the blood of others, and so Trayssa offered her own to Lui as a parting gift. That loose end tied up, Trayssa departed again, this time for Orgrimmar. Once again, she ran into Rekr and Kota, and seeing the younger orc again brought odd feelings to her that she had never experienced before. Trayssa stayed here for a while with Rekr and Kota, and during that time Trayssa and Boomer admitted their feelings for each other, though she was very reserved, not wanting the young orc to get in trouble.